Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)
Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic (Tokyo Disney Sea) is another all-new upcoming movie by RatiganRules. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot One summer day, Winnie the Pooh, Bloom, Simba, Alex, Tiana, Aladdin, Baloo, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rapunzel, Gwen, Princess Anna, and their friends decide to go to Tokyo Disney Sea for a vacation. When they enter, they see a poster for Fantasmic, and decide to see the show that evening. That night, after everyone grabbed a bite to eat, Fantasimic starts. The show begins with the tune of the Sorcerer's Apprentice as out of the stars, Sorcerer Mickey emerges on a tower of stars in a comet. The new theme song, "Imagination" plays as Mickey conducts the water and images of different characters appear on the tower, much to the amazement of Pooh and the others. The music shifts into the instrumental Fantasmic theme and continues into Sorcerer's Apprentice as Mickey conducts the stars and sea and calls on the Magic Brooms from Fantasia The waters rise and they enter the sea with Ariel singing "Part of Your World", with Crush and his seaturtles swimming in the background. The dancing fish from Fantasia's Nutcracker suite also appears as does Jiminy Cricket in his bubble, who pops it and fills the sky with bubbles. Meanwhile, SpongeBob attempts to blow bubbles which, unbestknownst to him, unleashed the Pink Elephants who terrorize our heroes and Dumbo and Timothy, who have suddenly appeared without warning, with the song, "Pink Elephants on Parade". After the song, Mickey's eyes appear in the dark asking what's going on and the show enters the jungle. While Tarzan and Jane Porter appear swinging on the projection tower, floats featuring giant inflatable versions of Baloo, King Louie, Pumbaa, and Simba appear along with a floating Kaa A medley of music from Tarzan, "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" "The Bare Necessities", "I Wanna Be Like You", and'' "Hakuna Matata" plays, eventually building up into the "Circle of Life". When Rafiki is about to hold up Simba though, Stitch appears instead (similar to one of the Inter-Stitch-al trailers of the film) and the music goes into an electric guitar version of "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" with Stitch conducting the water while Angel pilots Stitch's red speeder shooting plasma blasts. Mickey appears again, accompanied by the show's theme song and "When You Wish Upon A Star" and sets the stage for an appearance by the Genie singing "Friend Like Me" as well as the scene of "A Whole New World" As Aladdin and Jasmine fly off, the music segues into ''Cinderella and a sequence based on the Disney Princesses. After the Princess medley, Mickey encounters the Magic Mirror and asks "Who's the most powerful Sorcerer of all". The Mirror tells him "True magical power lies within the mirror, gaze deep into your own reflection… Look closer… That’s it, closer…". Mickey is then trapped inside, allowing Bloom's arch enemy, Lord Darkar and other various villains to take control, each one appearing within the mirror. The Witch from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs calls on the assistance of Ursula (singing'' "Poor Unfortunate Souls"). Pooh and his friends ask Ursula what she's up to, but she responds by summoning Don Karnage and Fat Cat to send them away as Don Karnage sings "I Am a Pirate". Pooh and the others then end up in the Elephant Graveyard where they encounter Scar, the Hyenas, Arthur and Cecil, Prince John, and Heather. After Scar sings "Be Prepared", Pooh and the others end up in a dark ally in New Orleans and begin to worry about Mickey. Unfortunately, the heroes encounter Tiana's enemy Dr. Facilier, and with the assistance of Brer Fox and Brer Bear, he sings "Friends on the Other Side" and manages to trick Pooh and his friends to be trapped in another world, only for them to meet face-to-face with Professor Ratigan, his henchman Fidget, Rapunzel's kidnapper Mother Gothel, and Anna and Elsa's enemy Prince Hans who summons Chernabog (whose appearance is accompanied with a mix of "Night on Bald Mountain" from ''Fantasia and "Hellfire" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame). Ratigan then sings "Goodbye, So Soon" to torment Pooh and the others, claimming they lose for good this time. The heroes then encounter Jafar, Hades, and Captain Hook, as Jafar sings "You're Only Second Rate". The last villain to arrive is Maleficent who locks the heroes in the dungeon to make sure they wouldn't interfere. Feeling defeated, Pooh says he's giving up, until Bloom convices him that they have to work together to stop Darkar and the villains and save Mickey. Pooh and Piglet soon discover that the floor is made entirely dirt, as they clean themselves out of there, and end up facing off against Crud and Bowser's former crayon soldiers, now working for Darkar. They manage to free Mickey, only to wind up face to face with Lord Darkar and his Reign of Darkness. Maleficnet shows the power of her imagination by turning into her dragon form. Mickey defeats Maleficent and the rest of the villains with his magic wand and the power of his imagination. Angry with the result, Darkar escapes promising he will be back for revenge. Mickey falls back into his sleeping body and with a wave of Tinker Bell's wand, the show moves into the finale, with a reprise of the song and many of the good characters appearing on the barges, including regular Mickey. The barges stop and Sorcerer Mickey reappears on the tower, clad in a glowing white robe to conduct the final fireworks and fountains as the theme builds. Mickey then remarks "Some Imagination, huh?" and disappears, with a few notes of the Sorcerer's Apprentice theme and the final fanfare. The tower takes on the appearance of the Sorcerer's Hat and the exit music plays. Trivia *Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, Tantor, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Genie, Carpet, Baloo, King Louie, Roger Rabbit, SpongeBob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Brer Rabbit, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Zoey, Mike, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Lord Darkar, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Dr. Facilier, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Don Karnage, Fat Cat, Prince Hans, Mother Gothel, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Prince John, Heather, Jafar, Hades, and Captain Hook will guest star in this film. *This film is dedicated to DisneyDaniel93 and BowserMovies1989's classic versions of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *The reason SpongeBob and Patrick are guest starring in this, is because they previously guest starred in Disneydaniel93's Disneyland version and BowserMovies1989's Walt Disney World version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. *As of right now, the only members of the Jungle Adventure Crew guest starring in this will be Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, King Louie, and Roger Rabbit. *This movie takes place after ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Tangled, and Bloom Gets Tangled, which explains Pooh, Simba, Bloom, and their friends already knowing Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, and Maximus. *Unlike the classic versions of Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!, it will not guest star The Grand Duke of Owls, even if Pooh and his friends faced him in both of the film's US counterparts. *Despite that Simba, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Carpet, Abu, Genie, Baloo, King Louie, Princess Tiana, and Prince Naveen appeared in the real show, they are still going to make their own adventure in this film. *The reason why Jafar is guest starring in this, is because Maleficent appeared in the real show, and that she and Jafar are a villain couple in most Pooh's Adventures films and TV shows they guest star in. *This is the first Winnie the Pooh/Fantasmic crossover to guest star Winx Club characters. This is because the Disneyland and Walt Disney World versions of Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! both take place before the Winnie the Pooh/Winx Club series. *This film will feature new versions of songs like "Just Us Girls" from Winx Club, "Hakuna Matata" and "Be Prepared" from The Lion King, "Zip-A-Dee-Doh-Dah" from Song of the South, "I Am a Pirate" from TaleSpin, "Friends on the Other Side" from The Princess and the Frog, "Goodbye, So Soon" from The Great Mouse Detective, "You're Only Second Rate" from The Return of Jafar, and "Pink Elephants on Parade" from Dumbo. *The end credits of the movie might include the song "Let It Go" from Frozen due to Anna, Elsa, Olaf, and Hans guest starring in that film. Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Mystery films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Disney parks films Category:RatiganRules